What's Stronger than Magic? Love
by Immortal-99
Summary: Remember how your favorite characters: Elsa, Anna, Jack, Flynn, Rapunzel and etc. Go to Hogwarts? With Elsa's magical book called "The Phophecy" she must learn how to defeat evil and learn about her real family. Most importantly she needs to thaw her Frozen heart with love. "Jelsa!" And other pairings also loners.


**Hi! I'm going to do a crossover parodyish ignore that.**

* * *

**Elsa**

"I'm so excited and nervous! It's my first year of Hogwarts!" Anna shouts excitedly. "Yay." Was all I could say. "Oh, come on Elsa! Your first year wasn't so bad!" I then replied, "Well how do you know? You weren't even there." Anna then pouts, "This is your second year, he's probably gone!", "Hopefully he is." I frowned.

I looked at Anna seeing no resemblance between her and me. We were kind of the same, enough to think we were real sisters, you see when I was one, I was abandoned. Not until Anna and her parents adopted me. Anna was also adopted from a secret wizard orphanage, our parents thinking it was a muggle orphanage, but boy were they wrong.

When Anna was 6 she made Lindy's (mother) soup turn into frogs on accident, when I was 7 I made it snow in Robert's (dad) office. Years after that when I turned 15 I got a letter no ordinary letter but an invitation to a magic academy. It read...

Dear Elsa,

You have received this letter because you are a witch, not the bad kind but the good kind. This year you will be turning 15 or you are 15, you will go to a school to train you magic, Hogwarts. If you say yes, nod, if you say no, do not nod in the last two hours. One more thing, if you say yes your godfather will come and get you. Now hurry, you don't want us to wait.

yours truly,

Pabbie.

I wanted to go but leaving Anna? I showed this letter to Anna and she agreed for me to go. I nodded yes, the doorbell wrung. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Sugars!" As I went down the stairs I saw a guy that looked like Santa, he said something and a flash of light appeared. Lindy and Robert fell asleep on the floor, he then looked at me. "Ah, you must be Elsa, where is Anna?", "Anna? I thought it was just me?" I questioned. "Well, since I am your godfather, you are legally mine so go get Anna ready and we'll head off." He sounded so cheerful every time he talked. I turned around asking, "What's your name?" He smiled and said "North."

1 week later we were in a wand shop talking to Mr. Herios while North left. Mr. Herios took a bunch of boxes off of a dusty shelf. "One of these might work, eh, try it dear." He opened the box and took the wand out, handing it to me I flicked my risk and I almost burned the whole entire shop but luckily Mr. Herios had a fireproof spell. The next wand I tried was horrible, I tried to do some magic but it resisted.

After an hour of trying wands, I sighed, sitting down on the old furniture. North came in asking if I found my wand yet. Anna happily but sadly said no. North let us go to the bookshop while he talked to Mr. Herios, the books were fascinating to Anna and me. We picked a couple of books, well Anna did, I didn't find any yet. I walked down an aisle when all of a sudden, there was trail of gold sand leading me to a corner, I followed it and found a book called, "The Phophecy" it was the only copy, I decide to take it. Anna and I paid for the books with the little money North gave us and walked back to the wand shop.

As we sat down on the furniture of the store, hearing the soft conversation Mr. Herios and North were talking about but I decided to ignore it. I opened the book, snowflakes came out like the golden sand, leading me to the ninety shelf pulling a box out and slowly going to the owner.

As Mr. Herios looked at the box shocked, "I haven't seen this one in years!" He opened it and inside laid a wand made out of a dragon snowflake and elf dust (I'm making this up, sorry.) the handle was made out of everlasting ice, as you looked up it the ice stopped turning to wood that swerved to the very tip. "Try it now child!" Mr. Herios said. I picked it up flipping my risk again, small snowflakes appeared. "This is the ever lasting wand only belonging to a very powerful wizard or witch, and your one of them!" He laughed. North paided for the wand, after all of that we headed off for Hogwarts. I, Elsa, smiling because I knew I was going to become a very powerful witch.

That is how it all started, but not knowing what evil will come. Until then the book I had is still with me but guiding me until second year I will face something so horrifying ... But that's until a few weeks, days, or months, who knows?

* * *

**So.. What did you think? I am truly sorry for all of the mistakes, also plz review or anything, except bad stuff.**


End file.
